The goal of this project will be to conduct a pilot program to refine and to implement a behavior health delivery system for the treatment of families with asthmatic children. This system involves intervention on family interaction patterns, or the specific problem behaviors of family members that appear to interact with the child's asthma symptoms. Twelve families will be selected from 60 families who will be subjects in a behavioral analysis project to study relationships between family behavior patterns and asthma (1 RO1 HL 22021-01). Problem behaviors will be targeted from this data, and the families randomly assigned to either a control or experimental group. The baseline observation records from 1 RO1 HL 22021-01 will be used to compare with the post treatment home observation data produced by this project. Pulmonary function testing and other dependent measures of asthma also will be collected on a high frequency basis throughout the study.